Lifeline
by Mini Peacelet
Summary: Vix has gone missing. Fiancée Nikki soon learns her beloved Vix is being held hostage for a ransom. Will the brunette comply to the ransom? Will Vix escape unharmed? She's Nikki's lifeline. [Nikki Boston] [Vix Spark]
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Hello, another new fiction from me. Bit of a random idea I had and I seem to have writers block on my other fiction and no one shot ideas so decided to try writing something else. I don't really want to give much away. It's based on Nikki and Vix, and they've moved to Berlin. I'd love to know what you think, and if I should continue? _

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part One

The silky pad of her index finger traced the blotchy, black ink that stained the tattered white paper, edges serrated and shabby. Nikki processed the illiterate sentence word by word in correspondent to sketching the scribbled letters. The scrawl was appalling, scarcely legible. But she understand that she had to decipher what it actually read; the primary word that originally captured her attention was Vix. _Vix_. Her darling Vix.

Subsequently to perceiving the name of her cherished fiancée, Nikki's heart began to thump against her chest potently. Twice as fast, perhaps three intervals brisker than her regular heartbeat. Dynamic adrenaline saturated her veins. It wasn't an inevitably positive fuel though, despite this being the most energetic and spirited she had experienced in roughly three weeks. She was anxious, really anxious. And tense.

Three weeks ago, Vix had disappeared. Vanished. She had practically faded into thin air, and for no apparent reason. The brunette couldn't comprehend why, it completely mystified by the entire situation. Everything had been fine; sensationally wonderful in reality. They relocated to Berlin five months ago, a fresh start for the pair, and their relationship had thrived so incredibly. They were even engaged again, and so blissful and delighted with each other's presence.

Nikki was incapable of recalling the number of times she dialled Vix's mobile, greeted with the identical message every single time; _'Hi, this is Vix Spark's mobile, I'm currently unable to take your call right now, please leave a message after the tone'._ She'd left countless voicemails and several texts, even checking in with her colleagues at her studio, she hadn't appeared there in equally as long.

'It's my fault,' Nikki labelled herself as responsible for the younger women's abrupt departure. Perhaps the harsh authenticity of the obtuse mistake she had participated in had finally dawned upon her. She had convinced herself that she was liable for whatever accountable reason.

The brunette's concentration was intense as she calculated the value of the ragged note she had received that morning. Her breath caught at the back of her throat as she deduced the information, enlightened to a pristine prospect she had never cogitated.

_'£50,000 by a week today or Vix gets it. More information to come. Contact the police or tell anyone and Vix gets it.'_

Her Vix was currently being held hostage for a ransom.

Initially she was numb. Stunned. Her reaction was delayed momentarily before an impulsive desire to learn who was responsible and an urge of determination motivated her to uncover the culprit consumed her. Then the true acuteness of reality struck her vigorously, poignancy engulfing her. Tears of wretched and agonising concern prickled the corners of her cornflower blue orbs. A thin, glossy glaze formed over the pupils, pools of burning water droplets developing until a single teardrop leaked from her left eye and rolled down her unblemished cheek. Numerous more beads of roasting water trickled from her eyes, repeatedly covering the same track as the previous tear that had fallen. A strangled sob floated from her lips, sincerely agitated for her loved one's welfare.

She missed Vix greatly. Rousing every morning, the strident sunbeams blazing through the petite gap in the lavish curtains, a smile gracing her features as she observed the other female's radiant orbs,erupting with joy, passion and lust as they twinkled like millions of freshly polished diamond chips. Vix's infectious smile, pearly-white teeth displayed, and equally contagious laugh always made her beam and her heart flutter insanely. She had such a cheerful and affable personality that never failed to lift Nikki's spirits. The touch of her fingers running through her partner's velvety locks of soft curls in a rich caramel brown, combined with streaks of blondes and hints of reds. She loved everything about Vix. All her perfect imperfections. Everything. Vix was her lifeline. Her daze continued as she reflected over fond memories and pondered over the correct and sensible method to handle the note that destined the elder Spark sibling's future.

A knock on the door extracted Nikki from her trance, resulting in her head snapping round to stare at the door as her heart rate raced again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them. Here's the next part, sorry if the German isn't exactly correct but I haven't a clue! Hope you like it. :)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 2

Claiming her personal domination and authority back from the fear that temporarily paralysed her, gripping her self control in the depths of it's intense, physical emotion, Nikki inhaled deep and long breaths to regain a sensible rhythm to her currently erratic breathing. Her orbs, glistening with apprehension, drifted to perceive the tattered note. Again. She couldn't focus on it though, her vision remained a distorted haze from the tears; simply gazing at a fuzzy cloud of blandness.

The knocking on the door still persisted, whoever it was persevered. It wasn't a constant knock, not at all as piercing and harsh as the brunette initially alleged. Just a few frequent taps that penetrated no further than the kitchen. She cautiously regained her equilibrium, shaky fingers clutching the edge of the pine table to support herself and to steady her trembling legs that threatened to buckle beneath her any moment.

Finally acquiring enough balance to stand unaided, she swiftly concealed the warning message with some stray post that littered the kitchen table and treaded in the direction of the door. Nikki was aware that her breath had caught in the back of her throat again as she neared the door anxiously, but instantly maintained her composed and unruffled posture. Desperate to appear normal, with no indication of weakness.

The palms of her hands were clammy with mental strain, not knowing who was behind her front door. That door provided so much safety and reassurance. Just a crafted piece of wood that was painted, a rectangular slot carved with a metal strip to create a letterbox. It was a refreshing experience as her sticky palms collided with the contrasting icy door handle. Her other arm extended and she fumbled with the key, twisting it anti-clockwise to unlock the door. Inhaling a sharp breath, mentally preparing herself for the worst, she pushed down on the handle and tugged the door open.

_"Guten Tag!"_ A feminine voice beamed, a short expression that bursted with a bubbly and delighted personality, grinning ecstatically.

Nikki was comforted, really comforted, as she identified the human to be her daughter, Eve. She managed to restrain herself from muttering expletives; she had completely forgotten about Eve coming to stay for five days. Adapting to the situation promptly, able to respond accordingly, the brunette returned the cheerful smile, "Eve," she enveloped her arms around her daughter tightly. The colour reimbursed her ghostly white face almost immediately, she just hoped Eve didn't suspect anything. She felt awful for not opening the door quicker, although it had only been a couple of minutes. Eve would have expected her to be zealously awaiting her arrival.

_"Wie geht ist du?"_ Eve questioned as she entered Nikki and Vix's house, observing the confined kitchen and padding into the open planned lounge-diner.

"I'm okay thanks," The brunette replied as she followed her daughter. Eve never changed much; electric blue still streaked her chestnut-brown hair, eyes highlighted heavily with jet black eyeliner, mascara and a dark shade of eye-shadow, the nose rings and the sense of clothing that didn't always match.

_"Berlin ist erstaunlich, habe ich so aufgeregt, Sie zu sehen gewesen und Vix!"_ Eve beamed, a lavish smile gracing her features and fervent to practice her German. ["Berlin is amazing, I have been so excited to see you and Vix!"]

Nikki frowned faintly, shaking her head as she laughed. Her daughter may have been contently fluent in German, but she certainly wasn't. "You can save your German for when we go out, you can stick to English in here."

"Sorry," Eve laughed as she stared out the full length windows in their living room, perceiving the gorgeous view, "It's amazing here! Where's Vix?" She inquired.

"She's had to go away last minute, business related." She responded calmly, not desiring to worry Eve with the true authenticity. She understood that she needed to maintain the secret between herself and whoever the culprit was holding her loved one hostage, simply for the sake of the younger woman's welfare. "How was your trip?"

Eve nodded, satisfied with the answer to her question regarding Vix, "It was good, I'm starving now though," she chortled a little, still grinning.

Her smile was infectious, Nikki couldn't restrict the small smile that danced on her face. She experienced guilt for it though. Guilt for Vix. She was probably contained in foul conditions. But maybe a half pretended happiness would prevent Eve becoming dubious, "let's order a take-a-way."

* * *

_Perhaps the person at the door wasn't exactly what you expected, but I want to try and keep the story going a little longer (maybe more suspense). I will update when I can, haven't decided what's going to happen next!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've decided where I'm going with this story now, so hopefully the next update shouldn't be too long. Hope you like it. :-)_

_~Mini Peacelet~_

* * *

Part 3

The echo of her mobile phone reverberated the silent bedroom, alerting it's owner to a newly received text message. Nikki roused abruptly, disturbed from her restless slumber. It took her a couple of minutes to adjust, she'd been consumed in an awful nightmare - Vix had been kidnapped, held hostage - but soon realised that the bad dream was reality. The bed was empty beside her, and cold. But the rich scent of Vix's perfume was fresh, the brunette had sprayed several squirts, craving some sense of security.

She swiftly identified the sound that had disrupted her sleep, or perhaps saved her from the trance of her traumatising hallucination. She clasped her fingers around her phone, the screen illuminating the room that still had a dusky atmosphere as daylight disembarked, swallowing the darkness. Her cornflower-blue orbs squinted, the touch screen brighter than she had originally anticipated.

_'Don't make the mistake of dismissing this as a hoax. You wouldn't want Vix to get hurt now would you? Remember, this is our little secret. Tell anyone and Vix gets it. How's the money coming along, only a few days left now. Tick tock, tick tock.'_

Pugnacious shivers fled down her spine, harsh and iciness saturating her veins. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as her heart rate raced. At one point, Nikki had considering rejecting the entire thing as a hoax, but now she wasn't so sure. _Vix_. Her darling Vix. She missed her. Really missed her. And her heart shattered into unsalvageable dust at the faintest thought of her trapped somewhere, the younger woman's life depending on her actions.

Fifty thousand pounds. That was a heck of a lot of money. Capital she didn't have. Her savings didn't even amount to a tenth of the demand; spent for Kacey Barry to chase her dreams in America, training to be a professional boxer, and she'd covered many of the costs that accompanied moving to another country. Her and Vix had already taken out loans together to help their relocation. She would never be allowed another one, especially for such a hefty quantity of cash.

Nikki disentangled her limbs from the twists and knots of the bed linen, fuelled with anger and perturb. She hauled herself from the comfortable bed, glancing at the digital clock that read twenty-one minutes past five. She had plenty of time to go for a run before Eve would wake. She tugged one of Vix's hoodies over her pyjama vest, and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms before inserting her feet into her trainers, tying the laces and scraping her disordered hair into a ponytail.

_Running_. Running always assisted her whenever she had a complicated decision to choose or when she needed to develop fresh ideas and solutions to problems. It also allowed her to disperse her mind of any impurities. She was pushing herself to the limit, blood pumping through her body at a rapid velocity. Nikki had settled into a fast rhythm, feet colliding with the concrete pavement repeatedly. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow, she hastily extended her arm and swiped them away.

Pausing to catch her breath, propped against the metal railings that acted as barriers to the sea front drop. It had worked, clarity restored. She wasn't going to let this person - who still remained anonymous - dictate to her, intermediate her. No. The brunette had to stop being so cowardly, an unusual attribute that contrasted all her traits. She needed to discover and attain her courage, confront the culprit. Her army instincts were beginning to become more prominent again; Sergeant Boston would never let anyone get away with this, nor would she comply to the demand.

* * *

Eve was extremely chatty for the duration of the drive to the airport, Nikki not quite so loquacious, far too indulged in her own deliberations to be concentrating properly on the conversation. The brunette was thankful that the natter wasn't the type the required her input much, Eve was content with her mother simply acknowledging her every so often.

Although after a while, Eve was dubious of Nikki's lack of attention, "Is everything okay? You just seem quiet." She wasn't attempting to be nosey, just concerned.

"Yeah," Nikki nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine. Sorry, I just didn't sleep very well last night." Her smile was convincing, her manner neutral.

"Okay," Eve smiled, satisfied with the reply, rotating her head to perceive out of the transparent window again, engulfing her last views of Berlin as they pulled into the international airport. She'd had an amazing five days of site seeing and time with her mother improving their striving relationship.

"What have you got in here?" Nikki joked as she removed her daughter's suitcase from the boot of her vehicle, proceeding to drag it behind her as they walked. "Anyone would think you were coming for two weeks, not five days!"

Eve laughed, her laugh was contagious and resembled Nikki's, "You can never have too much stuff," she shrugged, figuring it was probably a teenage thing. "Thanks for letting me come visit," she beamed as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"You're welcome, you'll have to come again. Don't leave it so long this time," She smiled as she enveloped her own arms around her daughter. Originally, she had been averse to attempt to form any bond or connection with her daughter, but she was thrilled she finally had.

"Bye, Mum." Eve waved as she headed to check in with her luggage.

"Bye," Nikki returned the gesture, "Have a safe flight," Now she could focus the whole of her interest to the situation concerning Vix.


End file.
